Amor a mi manera Slayer
by Mei Uzumaki Namikaze-19
Summary: Ruidos, azotes gemidos y cadenas chocando con la pared, es lo que se escuchaban a lo largo de un pasillo oscuro y algo polvoriento un tanto descuidado de aquel piso, donde solo habitaban magos en ese lugar, que eran considerados un tanto ruidosos y escandalosos al momento de actuar, el Gremio más popular de todos los tiempos "Fairy Tail".


Levy MacGarden y Gajeel Redfox

Ruidos, azotes gemidos y cadenas chocando con la pared, es lo que se escuchaban a lo largo de un pasillo oscuro y algo polvoriento un tanto descuidado de aquel piso, donde solo habitaban magos en ese lugar, que eran considerados un tanto ruidosos y escandalosos al momento de actuar, el Gremio más popular de todos los tiempos "Fairy Tail".

Gray y Natsu se encontraban en una de las mesas del gremio, en compañía de Juvia, Lucy, Erza, Mira, Lissana, Laxus, Levy y Gajeel, relatando lo ocurrido de algo que se les hacía muy extraño escuchar, el cual iba en aumento casi cada noche como a la misma hora, hace más de una semana atrás.

Todos en la mesa intrigados por las palabras de los chicos trataban de asimilar la extraña anécdota contada hace pocos instantes.

-¿Uno ruidos extraños? –decía Lucy mientras colocaba su pose de pensadora.

-¿Azotes y gemidos? –hacía muecas Lissana razonando esas dos palabras.

-¿Cadenas chocando con la pared? Juvia no entiende que trata de decir Gray sama con esto –mientras miraba fijamente a Gray con su cara confusa pero intrigada.

-Si chicas es cierto-dijo Gray golpeando la mesa- de seguro se trata de alguien que quiere robar, es por eso que decidimos comentar esto que escuchamos con Natsu, lleva pasando por una semana.

-Es cierto, no cabe duda, siempre pasamos por ahí cuando queremos acortar camino a las aguas termales, son los mismos ruidos, pero, cuando vamos acercarnos ya no se escucha nada, revisamos cada cuarto que hay en ese piso pero nada, sencillamente es como si desapareciera, como si tratara de un fantasma -acotó Natsu con un gesto terrorífico.

Mira, Erza y Laxus cruzaron miradas como si con ellos estuvieran resolviendo un misterio, pero ellos jamás habían escuchado antes tales ruidos.

-Normalmente Mira y yo nos quedamos hasta tarde porque le ayudo a cerrar el gremio y recorrer los pasillos para ver que todo esté en su debido orden, pero jamás hemos escuchado esos ruidos que ustedes mencionan, par de tontos, anuncian como si fueran ladrones o fantasmas –dijo Laxus con algo de vergüenza ajena pensando en lo miedosos que se han vuelto, debido de que ellos son magos y los magos no deben de temer a nada- mejor dejen de perder el tiempo en estupideces de ruidos, ladrones o fantasmas porque no existe nada de eso en este gremio.

-lo que Laxus trata de decir chicos –dijo Mira mientras trataba de bajar un poco el aumento de magia que se sintió debido a la forma de expresar de Laxus, que no fue bien recibida que digamos- En Primera, es imposible que pueda ser un ladrón, ya que para robar ya debió haberlo hecho y no dejar pasar tanto tiempo, además de que el gremio es fuertemente protegido por cada uno de nosotros y nadie es muy tonto en querer entrar a la boca del lobo, Segundo tales ruidos pueden provocarlos un roedor tratando de hacer una madriguera y no ladrones que anuncian con tanta algarabía –acotó lo que pensaba ante lo narrado de Gray y Natsu.

-¡De seguro hay una explicación para todo y ya!, no deben hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua –acomodó Erza su bebida en la mesa mirando a todos- de seguro son ratones o Mavis que trata de asustarlos, recuerden ella es un espíritu muy agradable y se ve juguetona.

-Sí, de seguro que si tienes razón Erza, de todos modos nunca encontramos nada, y cada vez que comenzamos a investigar con Natsu cada cuarto, solo están vacíos-mientras se sacaba la camisa Gray sin saberlo quedando en ropa interior-Bueno, creo que iré a dormir, mañana saldremos temprano para una misión importante así que no perderé mi tiempo en especulaciones.

-¡Gray sama! quiere que vaya a dormir con usted, Juvia encantada de estar a su lado ¿Y podernos dar calor juntos? Juvia estaría dispuesta a todo-mientras se sonrojaba y lo abrazaba, pasando sus manos por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que Gray se sonrojara furiosamente ante tal manoseo.

-Juvia, cuantas veces te eh dicho que no me abraces y te comportes bien, no me gusta que estés muy apegada a mí-tratando de sonar firme y flexible con ella.

Todos en la mesa se les hacía gracia en ver como Gray luchaba contra lo inevitable, ellos se amaban pero no lo hacían público, debido al tonto orgullo del chico de hielo más frío del gremio; luego sus miradas se dirigieron a Natsu al ver como fruncía el ceño, recordando algo muy interesante que no mencionó antes.

-Saben, yo sé que en ese piso pasa algo extraño, tal vez no pueda verlo, pero si olerlo, y siento un aroma un tanto conocido pero cuando trato de averiguar de quien es, se va, así de la nada –moviendo Natsu los brazos para todos lados exasperado-

-Mira Natsu de seguro si son roedores, como ya te explicaron Mira y Laxus siempre se quedan hasta el último e investigan todo el lugar, además son solo ustedes los que escuchan los ruidos y de seguro es Mavis como dijo Erza, recuerda que mencionaste que es un olor conocido y bueno si se desvanece así de simple es ella, no lo crees ¿Levy? –mencionó Lucy mientras miraba a Levy como bajaba la cabeza muy sonrojada y nerviosa, tratando de rehuir la mirada de todos, ya que al ver ese comportamiento un poco inusual en ella les sorprendió, y miraba de reojo a Gajeel y después mordía sus labios cerrando sus ojos recordando algo que comenzó hace una semana, de aquella semana a los tres días atrás, casi descubren algo.

-Inicio del Flash Back-

-Así que enana, lista ¿para nuestro jueguito?, si gritas te castigaré más fuerte, y si acallas tus gritos por gemidos suaves y palabras sumisas, serás recompensada muy bien jijiji –dijo Gajeel en una de sus facetas masoquistas de macho dominante, que solo Levy conocía muy bien.

-Gajeel ¿porque debe ser siempre así? Y si alguien llega a ¿descubrirnos?, sabes la vergüenza que ¡me daría! y no podré mirar a nadie la cara, al saber lo que tú y yo hacemos en nuestra intimidad de pareja, A… Además casi nos descubren Natsu y Gray, si no fuera que use mi magia para abrir el compartimiento secreto de la pared y cambiar el olor del lugar, casi nos descubren -decía Levy un tanto acalorada por el pequeño lugar donde se encontraba, sobre una cama en una posición conocida, en cuatro, en ropa íntima, con un top color negro cubriendo sus pequeños senos, amarrada con unas cadenas pero con una tela aterciopelada en sus muñecas al espaldar de la cama, inclinando su cabeza más a la almohada dándole una excelente vista al dragón slayer sobre su pequeño y redondo trasero que era cubierto por unas pantis muy seductoras de color negro.

-Shhhh… Calla enana baja la voz, ya te dije que no quiero escuchar protestas sobre como tenemos este tipo de actividades, aceptaste ser la novia del gran Gajeel y este tipo de ejercicios de castigo venían en el contrato jijiji –mientras se sacaba la camiseta negra y su pantalón y ropa íntima, y la lanzaba al rincón de la habitación, junto con la demás ropa, quedando desnudo con una sonrisa muy satisfactoria de lo que pensaba hacerle- creo que te ganaste unas nalgadas por volver a sacar a relucir este tema de nuevo- mientras alzaba su mano y bajaba con firmeza a su trasero provocativo, dejándole una marca de mano en su piel suave y sensible.

-AAAHHH… Ga...Gajeel…

Gajeel no tenía intenciones de detener un castigo, es más se satisfacía mucho escucharla gritar mientras le daba sus nalgaditas nocturnas como las denominaba el, cada vez que ella quería reclamarle algo acerca de como mantenían su vida sexual y posturas, le gustaba ser un dominante, el macho que de placer a su hembra y esta gima e implore por más.

-Que te dije enana, ¡no grites! –se acercó hasta su oreja derecha lamiéndosela y mordiéndole suavemente -Si gritas no te recompensaré como te gusta –mientras sus dedos bajaban ese top tan provocativo de un solo movimiento y comenzó a estimular su seno derecho, dándole un apretón a su pezón rosa, haciéndola gemir de placer

–Se lo que te gusta Levy, como te gusta y cuánto te gusta, todo y cada una de las cosas que te hago, quien iba decir que dentro de ese pequeño cuerpito se escondería una masoquista nata y apasionada como tú –susurraba aun en su oreja mientras seguía apretando y besando su cuello mientras simulaba pequeñas envestidas con su miembro sobre su tanga negra recargando todo su peso contra su espalda haciendo presión en las muñecas de ella –Vamos Levy, pídemelo de la misma forma como siempre lo has hecho, desde el día en que te quite tu apreciada virginidad.

Levy se sonrojo al recordar como al cumplir tres meses de novios ella le pidió a Gajeel que la hiciera suya, que estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de que su cuerpo sea solo aplacado por el deseo que ella siente con él. Aún no se acuerda como tomó el valor de pedirle tal cosa, aunque él lo tomo a bien, haciendo de esa noche las más largas de los dos, descubriendo lo ardiente y lujurioso que es Gajeel , lo masoquista y apasionada que es Levy, desde ese día sus noches eran muy activas, siempre y cuando no habían misiones que duraran tanto tiempo, aunque eso era terrible, porque si pasaban más de una semana sin verse, en la noche ambos se colocaban muy imaginativos que al día siguiente no sabían cómo ocultar las marcas que se hacían ambos.

-Gajeel… Vamos… Hazlo… Castígame, eh sido una chica muy mala contradiciéndote, deseo que me nalguees muy fuerte… -dijo con tanta pasión que sus ojos cafés ardían y su ronca voz salió algo distorsionada pero era avasalladora, que comenzó al mover sus caderas contra la pelvis del chico, golpeando un poco su centro para provocar sus emociones.

-Le… Levy –agarro fuerte el cabello azul de ella y la apegó a su pecho, haciéndole detener esos movimientos tan salvajes de su cadera contra su miembro ya hinchado y duro –Te estas portando mal de nuevo, ¿Quién dijo que podías moverte de esa forma? Jijiji, esta vez si te hare gritar de placer gatita –mientras la con su mano izquierda la agarro de su nuca apegándola al espaldar de la cama haciendo presión ahí para inmovilizarla y con su mano derecha comienza a bajarle la tanga negra q se encuentra húmeda gracias al pequeño incentivo de excitarla.

Comenzó a golpear su glúteos muy fuertes que ella solo mordía sus labios gimiendo por más, ya su trasero dolía enormemente que lo sentía arder; Gajeel se estaba excitando mucho al ver como sus glúteos quedaron muy rojos con marcas de dedos en la piel de ella, mientras soltaba lentamente su nuca y sus manos tomaban posesión de sus senos y bajaba un poco para llegar a la altura de su oído para susurrarle lo que tanto ansiaba Levy.

-¿Quieres que te suelte ya? –mientras sus dedos pasaban por su boca y Levy lamia sus dedos y el sonriendo, deslizaba lentamente a sus pezones para jugar con ambos mientras repartía besos por el cuello de su novia.

-Si…Si ya, suéltame por favor quiero que me hagas tuya ahora, no resisto más, ¡necesito tenerte adentro ya! –acotó la chica mientras restregaba con mesura sus glúteos a su miembro que se encontraba duro y palpitante.

-jijiji que pena que tu súplica no me convenza nada enana –sonrió con malicia y sin esperar que Levy llegara a reaccionar ante su negatividad, la penetra ferozmente por atrás- ¡vas a suplicarme como me gusta gatita!

La tomo de las muñecas haciendo que se pare, como la cadena eran largas no hubo problema al levantarla, hacer que sus pechos se peguen a la fría pared de cemento tomando sus caderas y sus pies delicados fueran parar al espaldar de la cama como si estuviera escalando, mientras la sujetaba fuertemente de las caderas y la penetraba, haciendo que el espaldar de la cama choque contra la pared haciendo sonar las cadenas.

-AAAAHHHH….. Ga… Gajee... Gajeellllll….

El ya no era consiente de lo que hacía, solo quería aplacar su dolor sin importar la posición, solo arremetía contra su intimidad con fuerza y empuje para calmar su agonía.

-Jijijiji vamos Levy, no escucho lo que necesito, no habrá recompensa si no lo haces jijiji

No cabía duda que Gajeel no bromeaba si no hacia lo que él quería no la recompensaría, así que sin más Levy comenzó a retorcerse para liberar un poco la presión que el cuerpo de Gajeel hacia contra el de ella al pegarla a la pared.

-Ga…Gajeel soy una chica mala, necesito de ti, hazme gritar tu nombre, lle…llévame a la cima de la montaña más alta y… Y con tu fuerza dominante haz que vibre por dentro, explota sin detenerte, márcame como tuya, súbeme al paraíso y bájame al infierno, que nada me importa más que ¡tuuuu!

Su alma de dragón no pudo detenerse ante la súplica de su chica, no cabía duda, si Levy no lo alababa al momento que ellos se unían en un solo el cuerpo, su ego no se sentía satisfecho; él era un amante, una persona que disfrutaba del arte del sexo, pero era un dominante, ¿quién diría que Gajeel Redfox, el gran Dragón Slayer de metal resultaría ser una persona que se satisface por someter a su pareja por medio de juegos eróticos?

Pero claro está, el no sabría que él era si, si no fuera que Levy le propuso muchas cosas sádicas y excéntricas al momento de amarse el uno al otro, no diría que no le gustaba, OH Dios sabe que amaba cada cosa que experimento junto a su enana, pero quería esta vez ser imaginativo, es por eso que le propuso a Levy hacerlo a su manera traviesa y no dejándose llevar por los libros de su novia, que el Diablo sabe que tan buenos eran a la hora de ponerse calientes.

-enana, te lo has ganado preciosa –se retiró despacio de su cuerpo, haciendo que Levy cayera de rodillas a la cama muy agotada e insatisfecha porque no la llevo al orgasmo como siempre, alzo su cara sonrojada y sudorosa y vio como Gajeel le sonreía con esa mirada de ojos rojos tan intenso que solo despertaba las sus deseos de ser sometida.

-Ven gatita, esta vez seré suave –Gajeel se acostó en la cama con su miembro a la vista de Levy, la cual no dejaba de verlo y sorprenderse de como algo tan grueso y grande entrara y encajara tan bien en ella siendo tan pequeña.

-Ga…Gajeel –pronunció su nombre con suavidad mientras gateaba lentamente hasta llegar a sentarse en sus muslos, haciéndole sentir a su novio cuan mojada estaba y se restregaba en ellos.

Levy, miraba a Gajeel mientras tomaba su hombría en sus pequeñas y delicadas manos, apretando un poco su gruesor, subiendo y bajando su mano con maestría, mientras sacaba su lengua y lamía la punta de su carne como si fuera un helado.

-E…Enana, quiero que lo hagas ¡bien!, trátalo como una paleta y no como un helado jiji –jalo su cabello e hizo que abra sus labios y la obligo a metérselo todo a su pequeña boca, ella cerraba sus ojos fuertemente mientras sus manos se apoyaban en las caderas de él y trataba de acostumbrar ese miembro a su boca, fue entonces que el la dejo respirar después de 3 minutos de placer, ella aun no podía meterlo todo a su boca si dejar de toser.

-Levy, pensé que te habías acostumbrado a él, y veo que aún no has conseguido el truco de respirar mientras chupas, creí que lo habías leído en un libro –decía mientras usaba sus fuertes brazos como almohada para verla sonrojada como mordía sus labios.

-Gajeel es que…, bueno yo…, sé que debería acostumbrarme a esto, pero…, es que bueno…. No hemos podido estar juntos debido que ambos teníamos misiones por semanas y cuando leí ese interesante artículo, tú ya te habías ido de misión con lili y no te vi en toda una semana hasta que regresaste hace dos días atrás –dijo con voz firme tomando el miembro del chico y recorriendo todo su gruesor con sus uñas, haciendo tensar a Gajeel lanzando un sonido bastante fuerte –Pero ahora que te tengo, supongo que me dejaras practicar ¿ver-dad? –pronunció esa última palabra deletreándola lujuriosa, mordiéndose los labios y metiendo una vez más ese gran miembro a su boca, pero esta vez ella marco el ritmo de las embestidas mientras recorría su lengua sobre toda su longitud grueso y fibrosa, y sus manos apretaban sus testículos acariciándolos y amasándolos solo como a él le gustaba.

-E… Esss…. ¡Es suficiente Levy!

Jalo las cadenas de su muñeca, haciendo que su chica muerda su miembro aumentando más el dolor de entrar en ella, pero evitando derramarse en su boca, tenía planes de hacerlo dentro de su intimidad, llevo sus labios a la boca de él y al fin se fundieron en un beso que demando una guerra interminable de lenguas, enredándose la una con la otra, dentro y fuera de la boca de cada uno sin importar nada, la tomo de las caderas haciendo sonar las cadenas contra el suelo y la subió sobre él y la tomo de las caderas y la bajo de golpe, haciendo gritar y gemir a Levy.

-AAAHHH siiii… ¡así! Más a fondo, te quiero maaaasss ¡adentro amor! –mientras Gajeel daba de palmadas a sus muslos, dejándole marcas en ella, subía y bajaba rápido marcando un tiempo adecuado y prolongado, aunque con esos golpeas solo hacía que se mueva más rápido, de arriba hacia abajo y de adelante y hacia atrás dejando caer su cabello para atrás al lanzar un fuerte sonido anunciando que se vendría pronto.

-Eso vamos Levy, muévete así, pero no te dejare venir sin que te lo autorice jijiji -la volvió a tomar de las cadenas y de un movimiento brusco la quito de encima y la puso boca abajo, haciéndole el cabello aun lado, saco su lengua y desde su nuca lamio recorriendo toda la fina raya de su espalda y volvió a subir por donde bajo dejándole un camino de saliva a su paso y susurrando le dijo –Levy, ábrete para mí, dame la bienvenida a tu centro jugoso –mientras metía su lengua hasta su oído y chupaba sus alrededores y se alejaba de ella para ver su recibimiento por parte de ella.

Levy al mover sus manos, con la derecha apoyo en la cama para mantener el equilibrio, alzaba más su trasero abriendo más sus piernas y tratando de elevar más su trasero, con la mano izquierda abría un poco los pliegues de sus labios vaginales para enseñarle lo mojada e hinchada y rosada que estaba su intimidad por él, mientras sus dedos entraban majestuosamente por su intimidad masturbándose frente a su novio, haciendo que sus fluidos resbalaran por sus muslos.

-Dragoncito ven… E…entra en mi aaaa…Ahora –mientras sus dedos entraban y salían más rápido de su interior, haciendo sonar esas cadenas.

De pronto Gajeel la sujeta fuerte esos dedos quitando y lamiendo sus fluidos y pasando su lengua por su jugosa intimidad, penetrándola con la lengua. –Que deliciosa bienvenida –acotó gruñendo en su intimidad tomando todo, mordiendo y lamiendo.

-AAAAAAAHHHHHH –con sus manos se tapó su boca y comenzó a gemir, mientras las cadenas se arrastraban en el suelo provocando ruidos.

De pronto Gajeel se aleja de su faena y su mirada se dirige a la puerta al escuchar un ruido de voces y pisadas que se dirigen de nuevo a ese pasillo que él ocupaba con su chica.

-¡Otra vez esos idiotas! –gruño Gajeel jalando las cadenas de Levy y llevándoselas a la boca y mordiéndolas y lanzándolas fuertemente contra la pared, haciendo gemir un poco a su novia, provocando ruidos en la cama.

-¿Escuchaste eso Gray? –mientras caminaba Natsu adentrándose al pasillo seguido de su amigo

–Claro que escuche, eran cadenas y ¿gemidos o ruidos?, que crees Natsu y ¿si es alguien que necesite ayuda?, aunque estos ruidos ya llevan ocurriendo dos días y este es el tercer día seguido ¿no? –mientras se detuvo a la mitad del corredor.

-Creo que hay que averiguar, vamos comienza abrir tú de ese lado y yo del otro lado –mientras agarraba el pomo de la primera puerta de veinte que habían, comenzaron abrirlas de un golpe a todas, Natsu del lado derecho y Gray del izquierdo.

El corazón de Levy comenzó a bombear rápido. –Oh no de nuevo los chicos y esta vez, no se irán –ella trato de levantarse pero Gajeel no la dejo, de hecho le sorprendió al verlo reír ante la situación –Gajeel, ¿Pasa algo? Debe… Aaahhh –no pudo terminar la frase debido a que su chico le tapó la boca y la penetro de nuevo y con más fuerza y susurrando le dijo – ¿lista enana para el gran final? Jijiji –Levy confundida y con los ojos bien abiertos se sorprendió al saber lo que el trama con esa acción.

En la confusión Levy asintió su cabeza sin saber que el tramaba, ella pensó que estaban listos para huir como lo habían hecho esos últimos días pero no fue así, de ponto estaba siendo penetrada de nuevo con fuerza y debido que no podía hablar porque aún tenía la mano de su novio en su boca tapándole para q no emita sonido.

Oh por Dios, Gajeel pensaba terminar ¿cuándo estaban a unas puertas de ser descubiertos?

¿Qué haría? Ella sencillamente no podía detenerlo, es más ni ella sabía porque no quería detenerse, es más sin darse cuenta, ella aumentó los movimientos de las penetradas moviendo con fiereza sus caderas. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se supone que debe parar no aumentar, están a punto de ser descubiertos, y todavía en una posición muy incómoda, porque la estaba ¿excitando más?, acaso era la adrenalina de ser descubiertos y ¿cómo podrían salir libres de esto?

-Levy usa tu magia cuando yo te lo diga ¿ok?

Su novia asiente con su cabeza sin dejar de moverse en ningún instante como si sus vidas dependiera de aquella situación tan vergonzosa que estaba viviendo.

Natsu solo quedan dos puertas vamos apresurémonos rápido para ir a bañarnos –mientras en su lado termino de abrir todas la puertas y solo quedaban dos en el lado de Natsu- ¿oye que estás haciendo? -lo veía entre extrañado y sorprendido-

¿Que no vez lo que hago? Estoy oliendo algo, no se es un olor que se me hace familiar, aunque es algo que olí recientemente, pero es algo que si conozco que es, pero no recuerdo ¡no sé qué es exactamente!

Al abrir la penúltima puerta lentamente y constatar que no hay nada la cerró y ambos se dirigieron a la última que había.

-Levy cuando te dé la orden usas tu magia –espero unos cuantos pasos más y sonrió sin dejar de penetrarla, la alzo y la volteo como pudo haciendo que ella enrede sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y volviendo a penetrarla sonriendo miró hacia la puerta y se acercó a su oído.-Hazlo ahora amor, no debes fallar o nos descubrirán y así no habrá recompensa enana.

Por alguna extraña razón Natsu y Gray juntaron más sus cabezas y abrieron de golpe, revelando algo que los sorprendió muchísimos al tal punto que sus ojos se dilataron abriéndose de par en par.

Ambos chicos abrieron la boca hasta más no poder y gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! AQUÍ NO HAY NADA, ¡TODO EL MALDITO LUGAR ESTA VACIO! –Natsu y Gray se lamentaron esperando encontrar algo, pero se encontraron con la habitación totalmente vacía sin indicios de que alguien estuviera ahí.

-Bueno no hubo nada, solo perdimos nuestro tiempo, vámonos estúpido escupe fuego, las chicas nos esperan para salir a comer dentro de treinta minutos y aun no nos hemos bañado -mientras se dirigía a la puerta para salir y se detiene en el marco- Oye ¿vas a venir o qué?

-No lo sé Gray, algo huele en esta habitación que me hace estremecer, es como si lo eh olido antes, oye congelador ¿no sientes nada en esta habitación? –decía mientras estaba de pie en el medio de esa oscura y abandonada habitación que solo tenía cosas viejas apiladas, una cama un tanto desvalida, -Natsu no hay nada mira bien, son invenciones tuyas que ya no te dejan pensar bien.

Pero lo que Gray no sabía es que Natsu si tenía razón, si habían personas en esa habitación, pero debido a la magia escudo y espejo en letras de Levy, no pudieron ver más que los espejismos de la habitación antes de que Gajeel y su chica la usaran, ellos aún seguían en la cama, el de rodillas en ese vejestorio de cama, y ella con sus piernas enrolladas en la cintura de su hombre, viendo claramente los reflejos de Gray y Natsu y la conversación que mantenían.

-Tu magia se volvió muy buena, jijiji ni siquiera se dan cuenta de que si estamos aquí, mientras la besaba suavemente y Levy se tensaba ante esos estímulos, es hora de venirnos pequeña.

-Pero Gajeel, ¡ellos están aquí! Yo no podría, sé que no nos ven, pero… -sus quejas fueron aplacadas y calladas con los labios de su novio y comenzaron el vaivén de caderas y gemidos.

-Vámonos ya estoy empezando a cabrearme y te dejaré aquí con tu sicosis de que si huelo pero no sé qué es –ya saliendo de la puerta Natsu lo detiene- ¿escuchas algo?

Las penetraciones fueron en aumento y más cuando ambos amantes vieron cómo se acercaba Natsu a la cama y esta vez temieron por ser descubiertos, pero eso hizo que aceleraran más sus movimientos y llegaron al clímax juntos, se vinieran más rápido pero fue una satisfacción de gloria y júbilo, estremeciendo sus cuerpos y caían de espaldas a la cama agotados, les valía un reverendo comino si los encontraban, el gremio podría venirse abajo en ese mismo momento pero ellos no dejarían de hacer lo que estaban haciendo.

Natsu aspiro más el aroma para descifrar que es, pero al hacerlo Levy activo rápido su as bajo la manga, haciendo que la habitación se concentrara el polvo ya guardado.

Al hacer esto Natsu no podía aguantar todo lo que olió y comenzó a estornudar y salir corriendo de la habitación seguido de un Gray que no aguantaba la risa, agarrándose de la barriga tratando de cogerse de las paredes para no caer estrepitosamente al suelo.

Gajeel y Levy se abrazaron riendo de la pequeña travesura y jueguito que surgió de improviso. –dime enana ¿te gusto hacerlo con público? –le dijo con una de esas típicas sonrisa perversas que tenía el. –y no vayas a decir que no te gusto porque pude darme cuenta que te fascinó mucho casi tanto como a mi jijiji.

-¡Gajeel tonto! –le dijo golpeando su pecho y escondiendo su rostro sonrojado en él y abrazándose de nuevo.

-Te conozco mi gatita, te gustó y sabes que-le alzo su cara tomándola del mentón. –Lo haremos de nuevo. –Levy no tuvo tiempo de reclamar porque un beso de él calmo todo, después de que juntos se miraron de nuevo y al mismo tiempo dijeron

-¡Te amo! –se sonrojaron y volvieron a unir sus labios de nuevo, perdiéndose en el amor que solo ellos se profesaban a su manera.

-Fin del Flash Back-

Lucy miraba preocupada a su amiga, iba preguntarle qué le pasa cuando Gajeel interrumpió.

-Salamandra, es verdad que ¿tú y Lucy son pareja? –con ese comentario todas las miradas que tenía Levy sobre ella recayeron sobre Lucy y Natsu, los cuales se sonrojaron y asintieron con la cabeza afirmando lo dicho por Gajeel.

\- ¿Eso es cierto chicos?, ¿lo que dice Gajeel es cierto entonces? –dijo Erza, Juvia, Lissana y Mira casi al mismo tiempo.

Olvidándose el tema del pasillo por completo comenzaron la lluvia de preguntas sobre la nueva pareja, la cual no sabían a quién responder primero, Gajeel sonreía viendo en el caos en que lo metió, pero se lo merecía, por hacer que casi descubran su secreto, así que Natsu agarro a Lucy y salieron corriendo del lugar, haciendo que los demás corrieran para sacar esa jugosa información, dejando a Levy y Gajeel solos.

Levy le pregunto a su novio de como el sabia esa novedad; ella y los demás seguían ignorantes del tema.

–Lo que pasa que a diferencia de la Salamandra, mi nariz jamás me falla, y mis sospechas y presentimientos de algo son más acertados que los de Natsu, él y la conejita se escondieron dentro de una invocación de las llaves de Lucy, ya sabes ese Reloj parlante bueno para nada que solo repite lo que su invocadora dice, creyeron que nadie los descubrirían, pero subestimaron al gran Gajeel Redfox,-y mirando con ilusión a una nueva travesura ocurrida, le dijo a Levy su idea.

-Y hablando de espacios pequeños, nuestro próximo encuentro será dentro de un armario que te parece la idea enana –le dijo sin ninguna pena o arrepentimiento, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, no cabe duda que así era él y así lo amaba ella.

Se levantaron del lugar donde estaban sentados y se tomaron de las manos compartiendo sonrisas y pensamientos de lo que harían dentro de un armario, mientras caminaban tranquilamente al lugar que estaban usando desde hace una semana, y que hoy finalizaban su show en aquel viejo armario de esa habitación polvorienta y vieja del gremio.

Todo ese relajo confusión y algarabía era observado por la gran Mavis, la primera maestra y fundadora de Fairy Tail, la cual reía de las ocurrencias y hazañas de las nuevas generaciones.

-Jejeje a mi es la única que no pueden engañar, yo sí puedo ver todo, y presenciar todo lo que hacen a cada uno de ellos sin que se den cuenta -decía mientras movía sus piernas con alegría recordando, cuando Laxus y Mira hicieron un relajo en la cocina después de revelar que se amaban desde hace tiempo consumiendo su amor en el piso de aquel lugar, sin percatarse que la primera estaba mordiendo una tostada; después en como Juvia y Gray se dieron tremendo revolcón en las aguas termales, mientras Mavis se bañaba en la otra punta de ese baño y la neblina del lugar tapaba su cuerpo fantasmal, o cuando estaba leyendo en la biblioteca y de pronto Natsu y Lucy terminaron haciéndolo en el sofá grande que estaba ubicado en el centro del lugar, sin presenciar que ella estaba en la lámpara del techo viendo todo, debo acotar que, después salí a tomar un poco de aire fresco a los alrededores del gremio, en como yo inocentemente paseaba por el jardín y subí a un árbol donde terminé viendo como Erza y Jellal daban rienda suelta a toda pasión que los carcomía hace años, cabe mencionar que vio hasta cuando Gajeel y Levy comenzaron a frecuentar aquel pasillo alejado del gremio donde ella se ocultaba para dormir una siesta.

-Sin duda, ellos creen que nadie los ve, jejeje, me pregunto si debo avisarles que Romeo y Wendy anda muy acaramelados últimamente, solo espero que no terminen haciéndome una escena como los demás, eso sí sería vergonzoso debido a su corta edad –dijo mientras se levantaba de donde estaba sentada y se iba a buscar que hacer en el gremio.

-¿Que estará haciendo Makarov ahora?, espero y no esté envuelto en problemas con el consejo de nuevo. Últimamente todo es dinero para arreglos y castigos, ¡hay esta generación! Es sin duda, muy entusiasta y divertida –decía Mavis mientras se alejaba con una sonrisa en busca del actual líder del gremio.


End file.
